CRONICAS DE UN EGOISTA
by AlfredBunnyJones
Summary: hola de nuevo por aqui, espero alguien lea lo que escribo jejeje, este es un Scotland por Usa si es raro pero se da, espero les guste, los personajes no pertenecen son de hidekaz Himaruya
1. Chapter 1

"CRONICAS DE UN EGOISTA"

"TORNADO AMERICANO"

Tic, tac, tic, tac... se movía el reloj de la pared marcando la hora, eran las 8:00 am en Escocia y la nación sede aun estaba en cama y no era por estar enfermo ni nada por el estilo, estaba acostado mirando al techo, estaba distraído, extraño, pensativo. Se sentó bien en el respaldo de la cama tomando la cajetilla de su tabaco favorito, estaba desnudo mirando su lecho; posó un cigarrillo en sus labios carmesí y miró de nueva cuenta la espalda blanca y delicada de su nuevo compañero de colchón. Aún no lo creía, aún no podía asimilarlo, regresó su vista al techo mascando por ansiedad el delgado tubo de nicotina, miró los los rubios cabellos que se perdían en la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, negó con la cabeza observando esa sabana tan oportuna que cubría la espalda baja de dicho sujeto.

-Es una broma, no puede ser-

Musito en voz baja, trató de mirar al otro lado de su cama, atravez de esa montaña de cuerpo, frunció irritado al percatarse de ciertos anteojos que no le pertenecían, recordando el momento en en el que lo despojo de los mismos. Carraspeo y se llevó su mano a la frente dando suaves masajes. El problema que Scott Kirkland veía en ese instante no era quien compartía su lecho, si no, el por que, eso le preocupaba. Ya hacia demasiado tiempo que dejo esas promiscuidades, la razón fue por que se había enamorado de Arthur e incluso ya se había comprometido con él. En su cabeza daba vueltas una pregunta ¿por que Alfred?. Suspiró pesado desviando la mirada perdiéndose en esa blanca espalda tatuada sin duda de marcas hechas por su boca, se mordió sus labios y cerró sus ojos recordando cada una como fue hecha, se hundió en el mar de esa hermosa noche de deseo y mucho placer. No había estado lo suficiente ebrio como para haber caído en la lujuria, ya que esa noche, ninguno de los dos rascó la cabeza, resolvía mentalmente lo que acontecería a continuación, el americano no hablaría y le haría callar obligándolo.

-Por que tuvo que ser en mi fiesta de compromiso-dijo en susurro.

Una imagen se presentó en su memoria justo cuando la voz jadeante del rubio le decía "n-no seas tan duro conmigo, aun soy virgen", iba reír pero no lo hizo, "me acosté con un niño, y que niño...", se decía sabiendo bien que la Federación Rusa peleaba por el a capa y espada.

No había sido un error, ese Newyorkino asqueroso y emancipado a quien odiaba con todo su ser por haber lastimado a su prometido al independizarse, había sido un exquisito y delicioso amante, digno de los reyes, daba gracias por haber podido invadir tierras vírgenes americanas. Agachó la cabeza al haber llegado a esa conclusión. Nadie sabría lo que pensaba solo él.

Se acercó a contemplar el rostro que dormía del menor, le acarició leve la mejilla y dejo un tierno beso en el.

-para nada fue un error-

¿Errores?, ya había cometido varios, pero esta vez, no lo era, ya que un error no se disfruta, no gusta, así que no lo era, en definitiva. Era todo lo contrario, lo disfruto y le gusto.

Con la misma se levantó, indagó por toda la habitación parecía que un tornado había devastado ahí, jarrones tirados, los sillones de cabeza, negó con una sonrisa picara, levantó su ropa colocándosela, retiró el cigarrete de sus labios dejando salir unas frías palabras que muy en el fondo no quería decir.

- es hora de que te largues-

Enredó sus blancos dedos en aquellos dorados cabellos. Le impresionó esos ojos azules al despertar, la delicadeza de esos parpados al abrir. Su aguda voz s escuchaba ronca, justo era por aquellos gritos que dio la noche anterior.

-...ya lo sé-

Le soltó de manera brusca a la almohada y se alejó del mismo. Al fin miró su encendedor y prendió su preciada adicción.

Alfred se estiró en la cama y se levantó, tomó su ropa que estaba cerca de la puerta mirando de reojo al escocés, esperando al menos un "gracias".

El pelirrojo soltó algo de humo y le miró con odio.

-mas te vale que no abras la boca o no dudare en acabar con tu cerda vida-

El ojiazul asintió colocándose los lentes mirando lascivamente a través del cristal aquellos orbes verdes de quien lo había tomado salvajemente.

-See you later...-

Salió de la habitación con su ropa en brazos, se vistió en el pasillo, bajó y le robó galletas de la alacena y se marchó de ahí.

-Me lleva el diablo! por que ese maldito emancipado!-

Se tocó el mentón y suspiró, ya se había marchado y su vida continuaba normal, todo iba bien, hasta ahora. Había estado histérico todo el día por culpa de la noche anterior, no se había percatado de lo tarde que era, hasta que miró de pronto la ventana notando el cielo estrellado anunciando que el día terminaba, eso le enfureció mas, culpable de su pesar Alfred

F. Jones. Tomó un baño tratando de borrar el aroma ajeno que tenia su piel, imposible, había unas diminutas en el, provenientes del continente americano.

-¡ese infeliz!-

Sin apetito decidió ir a dormir, subió a su dormitorio viendo la escena, pareciese lugar de un crimen, se dispuso a acomodar todo, cambió las sabanas, se quitó la playera y dejó caer su anatomía al colchón.

-ahh..-suspiró, abrazando su almohada hacia su rostro, cerrando sus ojos cuando de pronto un aroma como una bofetada sintió. Tiro el pequeño colchón a su lado, tocándose el mentón. El aroma dulce de la s calles New York, conocía bien ese aroma ya que había estado ahí alguna vez.

-cálmate Scott...antes de que entres en paranoia-

Se dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo, a pesar que su cuerpo no estaba ahí, lo percibía, su almohada estaba contaminada de él, en su cuerpo, en su vida, en su alma y tal vez, en su corazón.

-a la mierda el maldito, por mi que se muera!-

Se sentó en la cabecera y tocó su lado libre de la cama, pensado en que solo era un mal sueño, que había sido muy rico, si, pero debía olvidarlo, en 15 días se unificaría al territorio inglés y América no estaba en sus planes, disponerse a olvidar todo lo bello que fue y por su maldito orgullo, humillar como a un perro a aquel joven hombre que le había hecho sentir la maravilla de hacer el amor en verdad.


	2. Culpable

"CRONICAS DE UN EGOISTA"

CAP ITULO 2:

CULPABLE

**Algo que amaba más que nada en esta vida el reino de Scotland era tocar su adorada gaita, el sonido que se dejaba escuchar era tan tranquilo, tan natural. Todas las tardes se sentaba a tocar debajo del gran árbol de su jardín, donde nessi y sus demás amiguitos aparecían. Esa tarde no fue la excepción, estaba ahí, esperando la llegada de su prometido, para tomar el té de las cinco y platicar cosas de la boda.**

**La hermosa melodía que tan fino instrumento dejaba escuchar hacia que tímidamente seres mágicos pequeños saliera a bailar acercándose lentamente a él.**

**Por un instante se distrajo en los rayos del sol que atravesaban con sigilo la copa del árbol que le cubría, admiraba la manera de infiltrarse entre las ramas, tan despacio, sin ruido, poco a poco.**

**Su mente malvada le jugó tan vil, ya que por unos segundos pensó en él norteamericano, haciendo tomar un ligero suspiro lleno de nostalgia que pronto lo convirtió en enojo.**

**Los pequeños enseguida se alejaron al notar el mal humor, negó con desgano y regresó su cabeza al lugar, de pronto miró hacia el frente percatándose de la llegada de su prometido que se acercaba con rapidez, él se levantó y le saludo con beso sin sabor, era la primera vez que sentía algo así. El rubio habló primero, le preguntó como estaba que hacia, cosas por el estilo, hasta que soltó el tema principal.**

-..Hay que hablar de la ceremonia-

-¿qué pasa con eso?- siempre contestando secamente el escocés.

-¡¿como que pasa con eso?!, tú aun no tienes traje, ni siquiera has enlistado invitados y la boda es en menos de dos semanas-

-ahh...-

-aah?, esa es tu respuesta, idiot!-

-cálmate, mejor entremos a la casa, siento la boca seca, quiero beber algo-tomaba su mentón y garganta, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la puerta.

-¡té!- manifestó el rubio como sentencia.

-mmm ya que..-

**El delicioso aroma del té inglés justo a la hora perfecta se percibía por la sala. Scott escuchaba con atención a lo que su amado decía, sorbió un poco del líquido observando bien los gestos ajenos, sonriendo por lo gracioso que se veía las cejas pobladas de Arthur unirse. Giró su cabeza a la ventana principal, se quedó serio mirándola, ahí había empezado su agonía, pero ¿por que lo recordaba aun?, se suponía que eso había pasado o eso quería creer. Su novio le llamaba en voz alta, no hizó caso al primer llamado ya que su cabeza había viajado a miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí.**

-¡SCOTT!-

-ah..-

-¿en donde estás?-

-hehe, ¿que decías?- había perdido el hilo de la conversación sin darse cuenta.

-¿que te pasa?, últimamente te he notado extraño-

-nada, continua- "me pasa Jones", contestó mentalmente.

-cierto, pues te decía que a quien le pedirás ayuda-

-¿ayuda?, ¿para que?-

-para que te ayuden con lo que te falta, siempre supe que no tendrías a nadie en mente, así que le dije a Francis que te ayudara, ya que a mi me ayudara Alfred-

-¿que?, ¿risitos de oro me ayudara?, no quiero- se cruzó de brazos enojado.

-ahg! y entonces ¿quien?-

**Dejó la taza en la mesita de la sala, reflexionando un momento, Alfred ayudaría a Arthur, el miedo que el rubio americano le dijese a su prometido lo que hicieron le asustaba, era eso o quería que el ojiazul se la pasara tiempo con él, mordió sus labios y se revolvió el cabello analizando las circunstancias, la "ayuda" era el pretexto perfecto para tenerlo cerca, ya que Scott consideraba que él solo podía realizar lo faltante de la boda, América estaría a su lado y podría torturarle de la misma forma en la que el lo hacia, aunque no tenia sentido ya que Alfred no hacia nada, era inocente, ya que el pelirrojo era torturado por su propio sentir, solo quería venganza, ya que el culpable de su sentir era ese chico de voz aguda.**

-cámbiame al gordo por el cabello de niña...- dijó como si no le interesara, aunque por dentro quería que aceptara el trato.

-¿estas seguro?- se asombro ya que sabía que Scott odiaba a Alfred con su alma.

- en efecto-

-bueno, ..esta bien- sonrió el londinense-

- perfecto...- sonrió feliz, satisfecho por la aceptación de Arthur.

**Terminaron de beber té, platicaron un rato de algunos otros detalles, apenas y podía prestar atención al tema, cosa que no le importaba, planeaba en su cabeza como torturaría al americano, estaba tan concentrado en recordar a Texas que fue sorprendido por un beso de parte de su novio.**

- Scott, dime que es lo que estas pensando, estas muy distraído-

-nada..., es solo que..me distraigo con tu voz- mentía tan descarado ágilmente.

**Al escuchar eso el ajeno se sonrojo, algo que hizo reír a la nación tediosa, recordó que antes ese sonrojo le causaba deseo y ahora, nada. El británico empezó a besarle el cuello desesperado, él limitándose a apretar su espalda, el menor empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la habitación, las caricias y los besos activaron a su memoria villana, soltándole los recuerdos que deseaba reprimir.**

**Fragmentos de de la noche de compromiso recordaba con detalle, todos riendo, Arthur y su favor, Iván acosando al americano, la torpeza del Francés, y los hermosos ojos de Alfred.**

-que pasa, no me estas tocando..-

-Al..Arthur-

**Regresó al tiempo real palideciendo para percatarse que estaban aun en las escaleras con la camisa desabotonada. No había notado cuando ya estaban en las escaleras**.

-¿estas bien?, te ves pálido-

-lo siento..., no me siento bien-

-si, esta bien, ven vamos, tienes que recostarte-

**Asintió aturdido, miró el cuello blanco de su pareja y sintió una daga en su pecho al recordar la piel ajena que deseaba, estaba enloqueciendo, eso sentía, abrazó por detrás a su amado y le beso el cuello deseperado,algo que sorprendió a Inglaterra, tratando de distraer ese estúpido recuerdo, pero de nada le sirvió, ya que justamente cuando le besaba la imagen que le marcó de por vida vino como en flash, cuando Alfred rio al ser besado por él en la misma zona. Dio pasos hacia atrás, negando como loco.**

-no me siento bien Arthie...-

-tranquilo, acuéstate, solo cálmate, iré abajo para llamar al medico- se acomodó su ropa y recostó al mayor.

-lo siento..-

-si, no te preocupes, ahora vuelvo..-con la misma, salió de la habitación y bajó a la oficina donde estaba el teléfono.

**Ya que su amado bajo se dio cuenta que estaba bajo los efectos de ese miserable veneno, ya estaba pudriéndose de él. Su cuerpo y mente ya habían formado alianza con el neoyorkino. Se daba cuenta perfectamente, el no desear a su amado, era malo, muy malo y no quería saber el por que. Cerró los ojos y cubrió su cara con la almohada dejando correr el recuerdo, atrayendo consigo el sentir de aquella malditamente maravillosa noche, que le corrompía. **

***Todos bebían felices a excepción de su prometido, Alfred y él; era demasiado tarde y todos empezaron a irse, el americano seguía en la ventana pensando en si algún día el seria feliz como su ex hermano, mientras que Iván le convencía en ir al hotel donde se hospedaba. En un par de minutos ya no había nadie, a excepción de Americano, de pronto Arthur se le acercó y le pregunto al oído muy meloso.**

- ¿Se puede quedar Alfred aquí?, please, Scotty...-

**Ante aquellos ojos tan tiernos que pusó esa vez no pudo negarse, y termino por aceptar. Despidió a su prometido en la puerta y el americano empezó a limpiar para no incomodar. A lo que él se acercó sigiloso como zorro, le observaba, por alguna razón esa noche se había llevado robado su atención, el rubio pretendió llevar los vasos muy sonriente y nervioso, justamente cuando pasaba a su lado frente a la ventana principal donde la luna se reflejo perfecta, se resbaló con la bebida que él Francés había dejado caer ya ebrio, fue en ese instante en donde le tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para que no cayera y ahí, bajo esa luz tenue de la noche sus ojos se cruzaron de cerca por primera vez, ya había visto cientos de veces esos ojos, pero algo en esa noche fue diferente, azul profundo tan puros e ingenuos junto a los suyos verdes esmeraldas llenos de pasión y tentación, sin darse cuenta ambos se perdieron, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, todo era lento, una fuerza magnética que no pudo evitar, no sabían el por que, pero querían besarse, poco a poco sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de energía.***

-mierda...- esas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza mordiéndose los labios al imaginarse ese sabor, su cuerpo encendía con lo que recordó a continuación.

***Corrieron a su habitación, la risa del joven cuando subía por las escaleras le fascinó, viéndolas como un coqueteó tentador, cuando lo alcanzó en el ultimo escalón le enfrento con la mirada, como si ambos aceptaran lo que seguiría. Fueron al marco de la puerta donde se abrazaron y se besaron intensamente, entraron a su dormitorio y ahí lo primero que hizo fue sentarlo en el sillón, Alfred se resistía, no quería ser domado, se movía increíblemente fuerte tirando todo a su paso, se logro safar del agarre y corrió hacia la mesa riendo, Scott tiro de un lado el sillón acercándose como fiera a la mesa, tanto que no se dio cuenta que tiro un jarrón, el rubio se asustó con el ruido, poniendo una cara que al mayor derritió, así que le tomó de la cadera y lo sentó a la mesa tirando con desesperación los demás jarrones que habían para despejar el lugar.**

**Ya ahí se sentó encima de él, miró esos lentes que no le permitían ver esas pupilas, deslizó con sutileza los anteojos ajenos mirando con detalle el azul celeste, se pegó a su pecho y le mordió el labio inferior mirándole como esas mejillas se tornaban coloradas, poco a poco las ropas ya estaban fuera, pequeños canticos salían de los labios del rubio cuando le tocaba, algo que a Scott le erizó. No recordó cuantas veces sus labios tocaron esa piel, pero si recordó el lugar donde hacia efecto sus caricias, el vientre del americano, su cuello y pecho. Al bajar ya a la entrepierna el joven se alejó de él bajándose de la mesa, corrió a la cama, se acostó y le dijo.**

-soy digno de tu cama..., y quiero que me tomes aquí-

**Rió por aquellas palabras tan sinceras, de nueva cuenta el rubio se escapaba, se acercó con unos ojos seductores le abrió de piernas bruscamente acomodándose entre ellas, claro que era digno de cogerlo en la mesa, e incluso era digno de tomarlo en el cielo, lamento un poco el mal concepto que Alfred tenia acerca de él, pero que mas daba, iba a ser suyo ahora, le beso los labios desesperado, dando paso a su lengua, los roces, la fricción todo iba a corde. Cuando iba a penetrarlo unas palabras le sellaron el alma.**

-n-no seas malo...aun soy virgen...-

-¿enserio?, eso es bueno, te hare hombrecito...-

-idiot, no lo d-digas así-

-calla y ponte a gemir...-

**Esa rica piel, disfrutando de todo, cada rincón de América, ahora entendía lo que muchos países deseaban de él***

-jeje...-sonrió al recordar cuando el rubio le mordió rápidamente en el cuello, sabiendo bien que el tenia novio y que no debía dejare huella. -maldición...-

***Y se dio paso en esa estrecha y virgen cavidad, uniéndose en un vals perfectamente sincronizado, esa cara roja, los gritos, el sudor, todo lo sentía, se perdió en la lujuria y pasión, se acercó a marcarle el cuello, donde una espina se estanco en su pecho, esa risita, tan tiern**a.

-jeje...espera me das cosquillas..jiji-

-que pervertido eres Alfred..-

-no, enserio...me da..., ahhh!- le embistió con fuerza para que se callara.

**Cerró sus ojos y le beso en los labios, luego se salió y lo empotró en la cama, se movía sin piedad, pese a los gritos de "detente", "me lastimas", "duele", "mas despacio, please", no se detuvo, ni caso hizó**, **mas bien solo le incitaban a moverse mas.**

**De pronto por tanto ajetreo cayeron al suelo sobre la alfombra, ahí lo sentó en sus piernas y le hizó saltar hasta el cielo, se revolcaron como animales en celo, estaba ya apunto de venirse...***

-¿Scott?..- su lindo recuerdo fue espantado por su prometido que traía mas té.-estabas moviéndote, tienes fiebre?, estas rojo...-

-estoy bien...-tomó la taza que le extendió, suspiró y embozó una sonrisa malvada, esperaba con ansias verlo de nuevo y así poder hacerle pagar sus culpas.-ya me siento mejor-

-eso es bueno-

-entonces, para cuando viene Alfred...-

-mañana...¿por que lo preguntas tan de repente?-

-..Solo preguntaba-


End file.
